Gotham: Anarchy
by emerald-archer97
Summary: Jim Gordon and Bruce Wayne, someday these men will be memorialized as the saviours of Gotham City, one the commissioner who rid the police force of corruption and the other as Batman, a symbol that struck fear into any and every criminal. But for now they both seek one thing, to save Gotham, and everyone in it.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue part 1

Prologue

My name is Jim Gordon. I am a husband, a father and someday I will be commissioner, but for now you can call me Detective. I have worked the streets of Gotham for over ten years, I've watched crime and corruption engulf many, a blanket of darkness over this god forsaken city. I myself have been tempted on one or two occasions, but it is my wife Barbara and my son James that keep me true, they inspire me and every day I strive to be someone they can be proud of. Some days I feel like giving up, I believe that Gotham is too far gone and I even think about packing my family up and taking them somewhere safe, Florida maybe. But abandoning the people of Gotham, my people is not an option, I see children being locked away inside, hidden from the rest of society because their parents are too afraid to let go. I myself refuse to let Barbara take the subway to work, to let my twelve year old son walk to school, I can only wonder how they must feel every time I grab my gun and badge, only to disappear behind a triple lock solid oak door. At the end of the day Gotham isn't run by the rich, not by the powerful and sure as hell not by the good guys. The City is run by those who instill fear, those who enjoy pain, death and chaos. This city isn't fueled by clean energy from Wayne Industries, it's fueled by Anarchy. My name is Jim Gordon. I am a husband, a father and someday I will stand over this city and not be disgusted by what I see, for I will not rest until I have brought down every kingpin, every drug dealer and every corrupt cop. My name is Jim Gordon, and I won't stand by any longer.


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue part 2

My name is Bruce Wayne and I am just arriving in Gotham City. I am no stranger the streets I am currently walking, but I have lost touch with them. When I was ten years old I watched my parents' death at the hands of Joe Chill, a low level thug looking for a fix. In an instant my life was changed forever, a selfish act committed by a selfish man robbed me of a childhood. I became cold and distant, in the matter of weeks I matured into a man and my legal guardian Alfred Pennyworth didn't know what to do, what to say, but that didn't stop him from trying. He made several attempts to connect with me, as did others close to my family; Leslie Thompkins, Lucius Fox, John and Zatanna Zatara. But I blocked them out, instead of grieving I pushed aside all emotions and focused on one thing. Who was really behind the gun? Not literally of course there was no question in my mind that Chill had done it, the real question was who was pulling the strings. I investigated multiple leads, from betrayal within the empire my father had created to the Falcone family, I even spent a lengthy amount of time investigating a fairy tale, an urban legend based on an owl. After months of nothing I realised how foolish my endeavours were and came to a conclusion that their death was nothing more than a mugging gone wrong. With that I went from a motivated investigator to a child seeking vengeance, however it was vengeance I could never obtain. Chill was convinced into testifying against Carmine Falcone and was soon later placed in protective custody. Falcone however owned the police, in fact he still does and after he was tipped off of Chill's location he sent one of his exterminators after the rat, and his exterminators always get the job done. For a while I was listless, without a purpose, Bruce Wayne began to fade away and someone else took his place, something else. I left Gotham soon after, when Alfred came in to check on me one morning all he found was a letter thanking him for his services and leaving the mansion to him in gratitude. I traveled the world, experienced poverty, love, and heartbreak. I began to learn martial arts, various forms of it, I studied under some of the best this world has to offer and along the way I began to develop a goal. I realised that everything that had happened until that point had happened for a reason and that I was meant for more than just a life of a nomad. My goal was and is simple and extremely complicated, I will save my city, Gotham City. Upon my return, Alfred welcomed me with open arms that is until he found out I had been putting on a ski-mask and prowling the city at nights looking for criminals. At first I was amateurish, I started some fights that I just could not finish and so I strived for more, worked harder than ever before and it paid off. It was Alfred who gave me the idea of getting an official costume, he told me that one man cannot rescue this city but a symbol might. At first I didn't quite understand, but soon it came to me the city needs a symbol of hope. One that inspires the citizens of Gotham to go out into the world and make it a better place, but at the same time a symbol that strikes fear into the criminals that plague this city. The symbol was easy, I chose a bat because bats frighten me, and they always have, maybe to overcome my fear I don't just face it but I become it. My name is Bruce Wayne, but I live two lives, the billionaire philanthropist playboy by day and the masked vigilante by night. My name is Bruce Wayne and it is also Batman.


End file.
